Clarisse La Rue
Clarisse La Rue is one of the major characters in Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. The daughter of Ares, the Greek god of war, she is hot-tempered, arrogant, big, tall, and strong. She is also known as a bully in Camp Half-Blood. In the film "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief" (based on the first book of the Percy Jackson series), Clarisse is included. Background Clarisse is a well-trained camper and shows mastery at using her favorite weapon, an electrical spear that was given to her by her father. She believes that all problems are solved by blowing them up, as shown when she confronts Charybdis, the whirlpool monster. She is stubborn and has a deep dislike for Percy Jackson, as shown in all of her attempts to bully him during The Lightning Thief. It is also stated in the books that Ares has a grudge against Percy; therefore, Clarisse feels she must hate Percy also out of loyalty to her father. Clarisse does her best to continue disliking Percy even in the face of all his selfless acts toward her. In later books, Clarisse's character is revealed to be a kinder and friendlier one than how she was shown in her earlier interactions with Percy. Clarisse's relationship with her father, Ares, is often a strained one. Her loyalty and desire to please her father seem wasted as Ares is harsh towards her. In The Sea of Monsters, while talking to Clarisse via an Iris message, Ares taunts, mocks, and puts her down her by saying she is not as good as her brothers, which upsets her greatly, and she continues to try to impress him. Clarisse hates Percy Jackson. From the books 'The Lightning Thief' :Main article: The Lightning Thief Percy meet when she comes out from her cabin, saying that newcomers must have their heads pushed into a toilet. This is before Percy is known to be a son of Poseidon. Percy accidentally squirts toilet water on Clarisse, her cabin mates, and Annabeth. Later on, Percy breaks Clarisse's electric spear in a game of Capture the Flag and later Percy regains his health from the spear attack from his father's powers. 'The Sea of Monsters' :Main article: The Sea of Monsters In the second book, she has her first quest, in which she brings the Golden Fleece back to Camp Half-Blood, with help from Percy and his friends, to heal Thalia's tree because it was poisoned. 'The Titan's Curse' :Main article: The Titan's Curse 'The Battle of the Labyrinth' :Main article: The Battle of the Labyrinth Clarisse's scouting mission involves her entering the Labyrinth near her mother's house in Phoenix, Arizona. There she finds a fellow half-blood, Chris Rodriguez, who was driven crazy in the Labyrinth by the ghost of King Minos. She takes him back to Camp Half-Blood and tries to nurse him back to health with nectar and ambrosia (healing foods for the gods). She is found crying, showing that she is, in fact, capable of love. Dionysus is able to reverse Chris's insanity. The two are later seen together, happy and holding hands at the campfire while singing, before The day ends, Clarisse Confesses That ashe Likes Percy 'The Last Olympian' :Main article: The Last Olympian Clarisse develops a friendship with Silena Beauregard and a relationship with Chris Rodriguez. The Ares Cabin refuses to fight in the war. When Silena tricks Clarisse's siblings (the Ares Cabin) to fight in the war, Silena is killed by a drakon. Clarisse then slays the drakon by herself with no armor or shield. She then battles the army of Kronos with her siblings, receiving the Blessing of Ares during the battle. When the Gods arrive at Mount Olympus her father praises her efforts in the war and her slaying the drakon. At the end of the book, she shows respect for Percy because she is among the campers who eavesdrop on him and Annabeth before playfully throwing them into the lake.Afterwards Chris comes up to Her and asked her to be his Girlfriend, As Clarisse Says yes, They share a kiss, by the lake. Power/Abilities *She has ADHD like other half-bloods, which gives her heightened awareness in combat. *As with all other half-bloods, Clarisse is Dyslexic, because her brain has been "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek. *Clarisse is trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat. * Weapons/Magical Items *A spear that can spark electricity. Her first one is destroyed by Percy in a capture the flag game in The Lightning Thief. In The Last Olympian, she receives a new one named Maimer, which is also destroyed when she kills a drakon; it is called Lamer behind her back by the campers. *An ironclad warship from her father in The Sea of Monsters. It is destroyed by Charybdis on her quest for the Golden Fleece. *On occasion a chariot that belongs to her father that she may borrow. It may change form (motorcycle, tank, convertible, etc.) References #↑ Riordan, Rick (3 May, 2006) (in English). The Sea of Monsters. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Miramax Books. pp. 279. ISBN 0786856866. OCLC 64664383. #↑ Riordan, Rick (1 April 2007) (in English). The Titan's Curse. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hyperion Books for Children. pp. 312. ISBN 9781423101451. OCLC 76863948. #↑ Riordan, Rick (8 May 2008) (in English). The Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hyperion Books for Children. pp. 361. ISBN 9781423101468. OCLC 180753884. #↑ Riordan, Rick (5 May 2009) (in English). The Last Olympian. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Disney Hyperion. pp. 381. ISBN 1423101472. OCLC 299578184.